


Sick

by thoughtsappear



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus comes down with a cold. Luckily Shepard is ready and willing to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

When Garrus went to Dr. Chakwas complaining of a headache, sore throat, cough and fever, her face was grim. He feared the worst.

“I’m sorry to inform you Mr. Vakarian, that despite our technology being so advanced that we can bring people back from the dead, we have yet to conquer the common cold,” Chakwas said dryly, a look of amusement on her face.

She did agree that it was strange that he had one, when no one else on board was sick, but she reassured him he would feel better in a few days.

“Rest and plenty of fluids,” she prescribed. “Lucky for you, I have someone willing to act as your nurse.”

Shepard had immediately taken over and brought him up to her cabin. She had started by re-configuring her bed to be more comfortable for him. She tucked him into bed and sat by his side, offering him sips of water and a special broth that Tali had made for him. He had to admit he liked having her undivided attention, and the way she fawned over him and used her sweetest voice. She would periodically fluff his pillows, run the shower for him, bring him his food on a tray, and she let him watch all his favorite vids, even the ones that she personally hated. He liked turian war history and human movies with lots of car chases. Shepard was already a good girlfriend, but when she faced a problem, she knew how to commit, and she was making taking care of him her mission.

 

By the 3rd day, his throat was hardly sore and his cough was all but gone. His temperature was normal. He felt a little weak but otherwise he was in good condition. But when he woke up, Shepard was ready with a cup of dextro tea and his favorite breakfast. So he let her take his dirty blankets, bring him fresh clothes and hoped she wouldn't insist on taking his temperature or taking him to see Dr. Chakwas.

“How are you feeling?” Her voice was so sugary he almost didn't recognize it.

“Oh, I dunno Shepard, my head’s better but my throat is still on fire.” Garrus did his best to sound pathetic.

He forced a little cough, “Do you think you could make me another cup of tea?”

“Of course, honey.” Shepard took the empty tea cup to the mess hall. Garrus started laughing as soon as she was gone. She’d started using all these human endearments, like honey, sweetie, and so on. It was starting to be ridiculous. He could picture someone like Kelly Chambers talking like that, but not Shepard. Maybe it was time to fess up.

Shepard brought him back a full cup of tea and some fresh pillows, and she’d even gotten into the secret stash of dextro chocolate. She arranged everything around him, tucking him back into her bed and setting up a video screen.

“I found you a new vid,” she said proudly. “It’s a brand new turian war history about the last primarch, I think they even interviewed Victus.”

She queued it up for him and took a look at the running time. She made a face but tried to quickly recover when she saw that it was over 3 hours long.

Garrus felt another pang of guilt for taking advantage of Shepard. He knew she had little interest in turian history and a vid that long would be excruciating for her.

“You don’t need to stay here,” he said. “I can message you if I need anything. I’ll be fine, you've been taking care of me so well.”

Shepard looked relieved, she bent to kiss his mandible. “Thanks sweetheart, I’ll just be in the war room if you need me.”

Garrus settled in to watch the movie, but he kept getting little messages from Shepard every half an hour or so, asking if he needed anything, asking if she should send Tali to check on him, asking if he was okay.

He dutifully answered her trying not to be annoyed. He watched his vids and drank his tea. Shepard brought him lunch and asked if he felt like getting up. He would have, but he was suddenly extremely sleepy. She fluffed his pillows and turned down the lights so he could nap. He took a two hour nap and woke up feeling great. He figured he should get up and do some work. But a documentary about the history of turian warships was coming on, so he settled himself back into bed and watched that instead. Shepard asked if he felt like coming down to the mess for dinner, but his show was still on, so she brought him dinner on a tray. He made sure to cough and sneeze while she was there. They ate dinner together, Shepard brought him clean blankets and a fresh cup of tea.

“Your color looks better,” she said, but didn't bother him when he elected to stay in bed and finish watching the vid. She ran the shower for him without being asked, and stayed up reading mission reports at her desk.

The next morning Garrus felt much better, but when Shepard brought him his breakfast and asked him if he wanted to get up, he hesitated. He thought he should, but one more day wouldn't hurt right? They were playing a movie marathon of the Blasto series all day. Work could wait.

“I don’t know Shepard, maybe I need one more day to fully recover. Don’t want to chance it.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow, but left him alone. She didn't check on him all morning. He was starting to feel lonely in the cabin by himself. He missed Shepard, he missed his friends. His tea was cold. He fluffed his own pillows. He was getting hungry. Maybe Tali would bring him lunch? Another Blasto movie started, this was the one with the volus super villain, but he hardly watched. He was feeling guilty again, maybe he should get up and do something. But then Shepard would know, and she’d probably be mad. He weighed his options. 

While he was deciding, Shepard finally sent him a message.

_Honey,_

_The thanix seemed a little off so I sent James in there to look at it, that’s okay right? Hope you’re feeling better._

_Love,_

_Jane_

Garrus paused the vid and jumped to his feet. The decision was made. This is what I get for trying to stay in bed, he thought, pulling on a tunic and heading towards the elevator.

“You’re not supposed to be out of bed, patient,” Shepard said. She was standing outside the cabin with her arms crossed.

“Shepard, don’t let Vega touch anything in the main battery,” Garrus said.

“You moved awful fast for someone who’s supposed to be so sick,” Shepard said, her eyes sparkling.

She giggled. “Your guns are fine.”

Garrus was confused. “What do you mean?”

“I knew you were faking!” She playfully poked him in the chest. “You were having fun making me wait on you hand and foot, honey.”

Garrus couldn't believe he’d fallen for it, he felt like such an idiot. All the signs were there. She knew exactly how to call his bluff.

“I’m sorry, it was just nice being the center of your attention,” he admitted.

“No, it’s fine, I liked playing nurse. To a point,” she said, running her hand over his chest. She was smiling, so he knew she wasn't too upset.

“But I don’t like being taken advantage of,” she added.

“Okay,” he said, taking her hands in his. He nuzzled his brow against hers. “How can I even the score?”

“Well, patient, now that you are feeling better, maybe you could play doctor with me?” Shepard said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Sure, I have some diagnostics on my visor, I can check your vital signs and I can download a diagnostic tool but I didn't think it was-”

Shepard shook her head, trying not to laugh. “Not that kind of doctor.”

She pulled him back toward her cabin. “You’ll see.”


End file.
